nuttystorytimefandomcom-20200213-history
Gingerbread Chronicles
The Gingerbread Chronicles was the first season of Nutty's Storytime and the first of Series A, airing between December 20, 2013 and January 11, 2014. The season centers around the events of Genesis, a plan to overthrow the corrupt mayor of the Gingerbread City (11GL). While the mayor is originally portrayed as the main antagonist, later events reveal a more sinister foe and the mayor's covert compassion and underlying background. Main characters include Gallifreyan, Rhys, Katarina, Mayor C. Orrupt, Harvey Dugood, and Michael. The season was well-received, spawning a larger audience for the second season. Production Conception There never was any intention to do a full season of storytime. When VMK player Gallifreyan asked VMK player Nutty to help her create a description for her Gingerbread House, he created what would become the first episode of the series. The story was left unresolved; Genesis had not yet happened. The next episode took place in an entirely new location: 19 Gingerbread Lane. This episode introduced Harvey Dugood, Oliver Bakstab, the religious conflict between 18 and 20 Gingerbread Lane. It also introduced the concept of numbered districts. This led to Gingerbread City being renamed to 11GL, though it is still called by its first name occassionally. Episode 4 was the first story to be connected to one of the others. Episode 5 was the first official episode of the Gingerbread Chronicles. When the season ended, producers planned a second season with an entirely new cast. The idea was the have each season standalone. However, when Adventureland shat to high heaven, producers mixed the cast from this season and new characters, with fantastic success. Storytelling The stories are told in various Gingerbrad Houses created by members of VMK. Originally labeled as backstories, the plots gradually became more central and the Gingerbread Houses became more of backdrops. For example, Episode 2 told the story of 19GL, not entirely focusing on any character in particular. However, once the series officially began, the room in which the story was told was just to elaborate the plot and characters, which held center stage. Title Sequence There was never a title sequence when the stories were being told. Following the conclusion of Season 4, producers created a title sequence. The lettering is blue and features the main cast. Although Petr was only a main cast member for the last few episodes of the series, he was included, as his role in the show was pivotal. Plot In Gingerbread City (11GL), citzens are dissatisfied with the new mayor, Calvin Orrupt. Determined to make a change, Gallifreyan, Michael, and Petr arrange Operation Genesis to overthrow the mayor and his corrupt homosexual bans. News updates are posted on the Everlasting Pole, ensuring change. Rhys Runkashell, a waiter at the cafe, is secretly harboring a relationship with the mayor. In 19GL, popular President Harvey Dugood is facing a religious crisis around his district. Having come from the rich and powerful 1GL, Dugood wanted to make a change. Refusing to choose a side, his Vice President betrays him by allowing the Faction of the Star inside. A subsequent massacre follows, but Dugood remains unaware of an alliance between Bakstab and an unknown woman, later revealed to be Katarina. The Christmas Special, "Key East," told the story of Katarina, a Russian woman with murderous tendencies. She became the main antagonist of the series. Mayor Orrupt and Rhys form a close bond after Orrupt reveals his past, an innkeeper who could not face his demons and killed a man in his courtyard. He took his name and fled, falling in love with the waiter along the way. To keep their relationship a secret, Orrupt banned homosexuality in his district. The relationship is uncovered by Petr, who passes it on to Genesis. Katarina and Rhys are revealed to be married in the episode, "Friendships Shattered." Rhys to conceal his relationship with the Mayor and Katarina to seem ordinary. Katarina's evil tendencies are explored in her backstory episode. Raised on a farm of Russian exiles and cared for by a communist nanny, Katarina developed murderous qualities early on. She is later revealed to be sympathetic to Jews, thus it was her who allowed the massacre in 19GL. In the popular episode, "Rhys," a boy named Yellow Harry Runkashell, kept in a shed for most of his childhood and teased by everyone he knew, heroically saved the Emperor Edward from an assassin's bullet, earning him the title of Sir Yellow Harry Runkashell. He flipped his initials, gaining his new name: Rhys. The strike on Mayor Orrupt occurs, but his office is empty. They track him to Katarina's house, where she has both Rhys and Katarina bound inside. Gallifreyan tries to reason with her old friend before being imprisoned. Katarina mutters beforehand, "three to go." Petr is actually revealed to be Katarina's right-hand man; he leads the Faction of the Cross in a riot against the Empress. 17GL, led by Mayor Jeremiah B. Ible and his two cronies, Cain and Abel, follow Katarina. The episode ends with Katarina whispering, "two to go." Katarina forces Gallifreyan to lure Dugood outside, as he is one of the "two." The two are revealed to have been in a love relationship. Dugood steps outside for Gallifreyan, but is shot by Katarina. They drive to the Captiol, Icicle Creek. The finale sees the first appearance of the Empress Niall. Niall and Dugood are actually siblings. Gallifreyan sees that Petr has taken Michael hostage. Orrupt and Rhys's relationship is exposed and they are tied to the beachfront so that the tide consumes them. Katarina forces the Empress to sign legal documents transferring power. When Dugood refuses to help, Katarina shoots him again, killing him. Mets the Mailman, a recurring joke character, appears for the third time in the season, surprises Petr, causing Gall to scream at Michael to take out Petr. Michael knees Petr in da crotch, steals his gun, and shoots both Mets and Petr. As the tide consumes Rhys and Orrupt, Orrupt sacrifices his life to free Rhys. Rhys leaps out of the water, seizes Katarina's gun, and shoots her, sending her backward into the river. The season ends with a "where are they now" segment: Where Are They Now? (NOTE: Not accurate as revealed by Season 4) Gallifreyan/Michael: Co-Presidents of 11GL. They reinstated gay rights and are the two most revered leaders in the Gingerbread Empire. They have three children. Alejandro/Vladimir: Married and have adopted a child. Mayor Jeremiah B. Ible: Fled when Imperial forces arrived. Cain and Abel are arrested. Rhys: Becomes the President of 19GL. In a summit meeting, the religious war comes to an end. He never remarries. Empress Niall: Her popularity soars following the event. She holds a grand funeral for President Dugood. Nearly 80% of the Gingerbread Empire comes out to offer condolences. Niall marries a dashing young gentleman named Nutty who she loves ever so dearly. These where-are-they-nows were primarily rebutted with the conclusion of Sesaon 4. Cast Main *Gallifreyan *Rhys *Katarina *Mayor C. Orrupt *Michael Inatsikap *Harvey Dugood *Petr Recurring *Oliver Bakstab *Alejandro *Vladimir *Yousef Impal *David Normalife *Cain *Abel *Jeremiah B. Ible *Mets the Mailman Guests *Nutty *Emperor Edward *Empress Niall Episodes Notes Episode 2 was the only episode to have a definitive ending. It offered the aftermath one thousand years into the future. However, when the series was picked up, the story was edited. Reception The season got exceptional ratings, earning twice as large of an audience for its finale as its premiere. Producers shortly thereafter announced the creation of a second season with a safari theme. The second series premiered on January 18, 2014. Despite eight subsequent seasons, it is continually hailed as the best season. Trivia *In Episode 2, it was told that Dugood passed away at an old age (eventually rebutted) and that President R. Econstruct came in after him to clean up the rest of the religious war. The character R. Econstruct was written out of the series altogether. *Mets the Mailman makes his first appearance this season. He is one of the most comical characters of the show. *Gallifreyan's past is not really referenced in this season. It is explored deeply in Season 3. Category:Seasons Category:Series A